familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newel Kimball Whitney (1795-1850)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1795 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=5 |birth_locality=Marlboro, Vermont |birth_county=Windham County, Vermont |birth_nation-subdiv1=Vermont |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1850 |death_month=09 |death_day=23 |death_locality=Salt Lake City |death_nation-subdiv1=Utah |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1822 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=20 |wedding1_locality=Kirtland, Ohio |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1845 |wedding2_month=02 |wedding2_day=24 |wedding2_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding2_county=Hancock County, Illinois |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding2_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1846 |wedding3_month=01 |wedding3_day=7 |wedding3_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding3_nation=United States |ifmarried-g4=true |wedding4_year=1846 |wedding4_month=01 |wedding4_day=7 |wedding4_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding4_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding4_nation=United States |ifmarried-g5=true |wedding5_year=1846 |wedding5_month=01 |wedding5_day=7 |wedding5_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding5_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding5_nation=United States |ifmarried-g6=true |wedding6_year=1846 |wedding6_month=01 |wedding6_day=26 |wedding6_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding6_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding6_nation=United States |ifmarried-g7=true |wedding7_year=1846 |wedding7_month=01 |wedding7_day=26 |wedding7_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding7_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding7_nation=United States |ifmarried-g8=true |wedding8_year=1846 |wedding8_month=02 |wedding8_day=8 |wedding8_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding8_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding8_nation=United States |globals= }} * 2nd Presiding Bishop of LDS Church Biography Newel Kimball Whitney was a prominent member and leader in the Latter Day Saint movement and an American businessman. He married Elizabeth Ann Smith on 20 Oct. 1822, in Geauga County, OH. He served as Bishop of Kirtland, Ohio, Far West, Missouri, and Nauvoo, Illinois. He also served as the second Presiding Bishop of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1847 until his death. He died in 1850 of pleurisy. N.K. Whitney Store By 1827 Whitney had entered into a partnership with Algernon Sidney Gilbert to run a store in Kirtland known as N.K. Whitney & Co. It would later become Mormonism's first "bishop's storehouse." The building was also used by Church founder and president Joseph Smith (1805-1844) as a home and office. Joseph received 16 revelations (D&C 84 through D&C 98 and D&C 101) in the Whitney Store and used one of the rooms as a meeting place for the School of the Prophets, a place where many spiritual manifestations were received. In D&C 72 he was called to be a bishop, serving alongside Edward Partridge, who was the church's first bishop. Nauvoo Era While in Nauvoo, Illinois, Whitney was involved in some important developments within the Church. One of these occurred on May 4, 1842 when Whitney, along with a group of nine others, met in the upper story of the Red Brick Store. Those who were there, including Whitney, became part of Joseph Smith's Quorum of the Anointed.2 Later, Whitney's wife, Elizabeth Ann, was added to that group. Another development was polygamy. In 1842, after being taught the doctrine of polygamy, Whitney and Elizabeth Ann agreed to let their daughter, Sarah Ann Whitney (1825-1873), become a plural wife of Joseph Smith.3 External links * Newel Kimball Whitney and his Family * Newel K. Whitney Store * Newel Kimball Whitney papers, Vault MSS 76 at L. Tom Perry Special Collections, Brigham Young University * Historic Kirtland Visitors' Center - Official Site References * * Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:People from Marlboro, Vermont Category:Nauvoo, Illinois city council members Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Converts to Mormonism from Restoration Movement denominations Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Presiding Bishops (LDS Church) Category:People from Kirtland, Ohio Category:Religious leaders from Vermont Category:Religious leaders from Ohio Category:Latter Day Saints from Ohio